


I don't wanna be me, but I wouldn't mind being me with you

by CrepefilledBungolos



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Also season two happens when will and el are 14, But their 16 now so yeah cool, F/M, Ik you just read wileven and was like what the, Its Murray's fault not mine, Just just read it, Mileven, Wileven, just hear me out ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrepefilledBungolos/pseuds/CrepefilledBungolos
Summary: We're.All.Just.Walking.Eachother.Home.~~~~~Will and El help eachother out as "best friends" do, Mike Wheeler has been a pretty shitty boyfriend lately and Max, Lucas and Dustin all have bets on how this is going to end upMulti Chaptered





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Murray was all "Shared Trama" and I was like hold on a sec, so so this happened, inspired of the song "idontwannabeyouanymore" by billie ellish 
> 
> Multi chapter if you want it to be

Don't be that way

 

“Will?” Jonathan spoke hoarsely, the now cold fried eggs and toasted bread sat between them on the dinner table, but Will didn’t feel like eating, he had no appetite lately, if he were to be honest the sight of food made his empty stomach churn in disgust.

 

“Huh?” He focused on Jonathan’s worried eyes

 

Why do you always have to worry them, Jesus what a god damn charity case

 

“Were you listening?”

 

“Oh no sorry, Kinda blanked out there, sorry” Will looked down at his untouched breakfast then back at Jonathan

 

“Are you OK?”

 

“Yes Jesus Christ, I’m not a fucking child I’m 16 years old I don’t need my older brother taking care of me. Why did you even take that leap year, cause you weren’t ready, no, always having to save someone right!?”

 

That’s not what he says, but its certainly what he thinks. Instead, he says

 

“Just fine, Ima go to school” he says standing up, fixing the sleeves of his jumper, making sure to cover his arms as he grabbed his book bag

 

“You didn’t even finish your breakfast” he said as he his brother slung the bag over his shoulder

 

“Not hungry, I’ll see you at 8” Will almost shouts as he walks out of the house with no second thought, he’s hit by the warm May weather, it’s no doubt too hot to be wearing a Gray NASA sweater, but he’s cold….yeah for sure his freezing in the early months of the summer it’s normal.

 

He gets on his bike, his mind racing yet somehow completely empty as he peddles hard to school.

 

Fall apart twice a day

 

“El!, Come On I have to go” Hopper pounded on the door and you could hear his rapid foot steps move away from the bathroom door short after.

 

“I’ll be out in a minute” she almost whispered as she splashed her face with cold water, and took a moment to a look at herself she had an early shade of bags under eyes and the emotions she squeezed out of her eyes that morning make her nose pink along with her cheeks.

 

What a fucking mess, god can you be anymore broken.

 

She holds the sides of the sink so tightly, her knuckles turn white closing her eyes taking a moment to herself as she counts

 

“1,2,3,4-“

 

“EL!”

 

Taking a deep breath she responds, “COMING” the young girl yanks the door open, grabbing the back-bag on her way out and slamming the car door when she gets in

 

“What took you so long?” He says in disbelief as he starts the car, backing out of the driveway of the house

 

“Sorry” she mutters looking at the window, playing with the black sleeves of mike’s hoodie

 

Hoppers eyes widen, sorry? She doesn’t, she’s always a smart ass that's how we work, right?! What, sorry?!

 

“Hey...Kiddo, I was just joking” hopper says softly

 

She looks over at him for a second

 

“OK”

 

He gives her a worried glance, but she ignores it and looks back out the window.

 

They drive the rest of the way in complete silence.

 

I just wish you could feel what you say

 

They both arrive just on time, walking side by side, no words exchanged between them, by the vibe they can tell that their both having an off day, a small smile enough for the two quietest members of the party.

 

“HEY!” Dustin yells from the other side of the school entrance causing both Will and El to look over

 

“HEY OVER HERE” he yells, getting a smack in the arm by max, something about how they weren’t deaf.

 

When they approach, Mike puts his arm around El and at first El flinches, but quickly after, snuggles into the touch.

 

Will notices, He always does, but Mike doesn’t, neither do the others, but half of the talking Will does with El is body language, he can tell she’s tired and that the tip of her nose is a bit flushed due to crying, he can till that she’s playing with the nails on her fingertips because she’s itching for a cigarette, and the way she’s glancing at him with quiet eyes, he knows she wants to share it with him, because she’d scared she’ll smoke up the whole box if he’s not there, but she enjoys his company as much as he does her’s

 

When the class bell rings, they break apart.

 

Max, Lucas, Will and El all share homeroom, they take their seats like they do every day, in the same boring cycle, like every boring day.

 

Before, the teacher starts the lesson max leans in to will’s ear

 

“You Ok?” Max says softy, will looks over to her and nods

 

“I'm OK”

 

Before the teacher starts the lesson Dustin leans in to El’s ear

 

“You ok?” Dustin says softy, El looks over to him and nods

 

“I'm OK”

 

Friends don’t lie had been forgotten a long time ago.


	2. A pack of smokes & a bet with friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and El smoke their Cig and Max, Lucas and Dustin make a bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I renewed this chapter

Show, never tell

"That's so unrealistic" she snickers, a stick of nicotine hanging out of El's plump lips as she flicked the wrenches of the ratty old lighter she had stolen from hop a few weeks back, but the flame doesn't seem to appear, just sparks show themselves in her cupped hands as she groans in frustration.

"It's really not" Will responds in a "hear me out" kind of voice, taking out his own lighter, and set a flame to the cigarette

"Ahh" El mutters, sighing in relief when the smoke hits her lungs, she had been craving this since before 1st period

They were currently in the Alley between the Gymnasium and the 1st building, a warm gust of wind passes through them softly, which had lately been nothing new, but like everyday they were skipping fourth period for a smoke, sitting in broken office chairs, leaning on the brick walls along chairs with no spine, talking their way through the beginning of the day.

"Rosalinda is not going to die" She shakes her head, Will takes the cig between his index and middle finger and places it between his lips, taking deep breath.

"She is, her evil twin is , evil! She'll Push her down some stairs or something for eating her eggos" Will huffs which causes El to go into a fit of giggles, Will can only smile at her.

"Guess we'll find out tomorrow, my place or yours?" El questions, her creamy hands playing with the hem of her sweater

"Mine, Jonathan's not gonna be home, thank god"

"How is that going by the way?" Will gives her the turn with the cigerette when she reaches out for it.

He runs his hand through his hair "I don't know, I love Jonathan and all but...Him staying makes me feel so..needy. You know, he just mopes around about how he misses Nancy in his free time or he’s chasing mom down in the store or he’s chasing me down, sometimes he just gets on my nerves“

El stares at him for a second, the smoke of the stick coming out through her nose as she nods but doesn't say anything else

He gives her a confused smile before he takes his turn

"Give me that" he teases and plucks it out of her lips, placing it on his own.

They sit in comfortable silence for a while, taking turns between smokes until there's only an inch left and El leaves it to Will, since it's his favorite part.

“how's the pact?” El questions as he takes one more slurp of nicotine before stomping the butt of the cigarette under his worn out converse.

"Nothing since then, how about you?"

"Same old" El shrugs

"Lemme see" he grabs her arm lightly and he'd be lying if he said he didn't feel a bit of happiness that she didn't flinch to his touch like she did to mike’s.

He rolls the Black sweater sleeve up to her elbow and you can see the scars clearly. theres not much, 7 maybe 8 on her thin pale arms, while will’s are all scattered, El’s are organized. But for being only a few, their long and deep.

But their healing, you can see little patches of red from each cut but theirs new skin crossing each bridge the blade made, sewing the skin together.

"Better" he smiles and El returns it

"Lemme see yours" El says after a beat, taking his arm and rolling up the sleeve

A Dozen of scratches are put to light, and Will can't help but feel ashamed.

He remembers how scared he was two weeks ago, when El had come to his house to the image of him crying on the bathroom floor as he sliced skin on his arms with a razor, praying to feel something, anything.  
When El had walked in, tears filled her eyes as she flicked the razor out of his grip with her powers, when he started sobbing his apologizes, El hugged him tightly and said it was ok. That "we all have battle scars" showing her's as well. after bandaging Will's cuts they made a pact and a promise. The pact, to not cut, that if they every felt like slicing skin, they would call the other and help one a another. The promise, To not tell anyone.

 "Hey" El said lightly dragging will away from his thoughts, he looks into her hazel eyes, filled with softness and love, golden orbs of sweet honey he can’t help from drowning in.

"It's ok" she nods then flicks her gaze to his wrist "better" she feathers his wrist delicately with two soft and delicate fingers. Missing as the goosebumps erupt on the scars slightly, El looks up at him  
"We’re doing good" she smiles

"Yeah, yeah we are" he says memorized by her long curls, reaching just past her shoulder, he can't help but think they frame her face perfectly

For a split second he could of sworn her gaze falls to his lips then back to his eyes, but then the school bell rings calling fourth period to an end.

She takes his eyes off of him and rolls her sleeve back down, grabbing her bag saying a soft "see you at lunch, Willster” before walking down the ally disappearing in the hurd of students, Will watches her go until he realizes he has to get to class, grabbing his bag in haste and Runs out to 3rd building.  
____

Will doesn't like El.

Ok that's a lie, but he doesn't mean to like her.

Even if Mike was no longer his BESTEST friend (El taking gold ) he's still one of his best friends and he cares about Mike a lot. And friends don't have a crush on other friends girlfriend.

But..

Mike isn't there for El as much anymore, too busy working in the comic book store, saving up for a car, signing up for collages, keeping his GPA up to even realize what's been going on with El.

And Will works too, on the weekends in a little grocery store in the towns central, but he always makes time for El, most times even El tags along putting the grocery In plastic bags just to hang out with him,(He ends up wasting half of his pay check on inviting her to eat a burger or when it's his turn to buy a pack of Camels). while Mike always has an excuse, ending with him telling El to go. El had given up already on the case of seeing Mike while he worked.

It's not that Mike doesn't care,Because he does. It's just in Will's mind, he cares more! Mike and El haven't had an actual meaningful conversation in weeks! While Will and El skip 4th period together for a smoke and to talk and then go to each others house to talk some more! Not to mention that the party hangs out too and Mikes barley there! Mike doesn't even question why El's wearing a sweater in late may, Will cares so he should get El, it's only fair.

But it's not that easy, because El is the love of Mikes life, Supposedly

And wouldn't that be breaking code if he did date El, wait is that one of the rules?

And who says El even likes him, I mean she would say something right?

Oh and now Will's late for 5th period

___

“I’m Not Hungry.” Will says sliding his empty lunch tray on the silver bars

“Anymore? Your eating Will Byers, before you disappear” El warns, she had her own lunch packed, but Will hadn't taken his and she knew Will wasnt the kind of person to let you do everything for him. So if she offered her lunch he would have regected it immidently, saying she wanted school lunch was all for will to join her and end up eating.

He ignores her statement and slides down to the fruit section

“What the Hell? Theres only pears El! I am not going to eat a pear”

“Whats wrong with pears?”

"Whats wrong with pears?!, their like apple's ugly sister, i am not eating anyones ugly sister!" that causes El to throw her head back in laughter

"This isn't a joke El!"

\---

Max, Dustin and Lucas watch their friends from the far entrance of the Cafeteria, Max eyes the pair, as if inspecting them

“Why are you looking at them like that?” Max’s gaze falls on dustin’s questioning look and she’s pretty sure Lucas is giving the same face on the other side.

“Look at them” Max says as if it’s obvious

The boys follow her gaze, to Will, who complains about something, but then El gives him an incredibly soft look and he huffs in defeat, taking something from the fruit section of the menu.

“They Like each other!” Max says switching her gaze between her naive friends

“What? No, El likes mike remember” Lucas points out “ I called you every night, every night for- 353 days, I heard” the dark skinned boy says in a lustful tone gaining a snicker from dustin

“Yeah Max” the curly haired boy agrees

“It’s not like that anymore” Max shakes her head

“Why?” dustin asks

But max slaps their chest with the back of her hand as El and Will approach them.

Signaling the drop of the subject.

—-

“Where’s Mike?” Lucas asks

“Something about geography, he supposedly has a B+ in that class, how terrible” El responds sarcastically

“Is he going to come later?” Max questions, sliding the key into the lock and clicking it open

“I didn’t pay attention long enough to find out.” El responds almost bitterly, causing the conversation to take a turn to, god anything else as they began to take their regular seats.

Things between Mike and El had been weird…for a while, after Mike got a Job he suddenly started showing all his focus on school and said job he had a been distant.and at first El tried to find her way into mike’s schedule, He’d just tell her that she was distracting him, various times. So much so that El had stopped trying to chase him. They were still dating and gave soft kisses here and there. But sometimes they just got so damn passive aggressive, the others just pretended not notice (Expect Will, but they never talked about, but if she needed to, they would)

“So, Arcade? After school?” Max asked through a mouth full of turkey sandwich

“Sure” Lucas responds and the others hm in agreement

“Me and El have to get some papers from forth period but then we can go”Will says El nods in agreement though an eggo

“Ok” the redhead nods as Will looks down, she leans to dustin’s ear

“El and him.” She says it loud enough for only Lucas and Dustin to hear, they respond with an eye roll

“EL! I don’t want it!”

“Please!!!”

They all turn their heads to Will and El.

The image of El force feeding Will an Pear as he squirms away from the fruit

“I don’t Like them!”

“Please Will, please for me?” She uses her puppy dog eyes and once again Will’s anchored down to her warm honeydoe orbs.

“Just cause you say please for me doesn’t mean I’ll do it.” He puts his nose up a bit in (false) disgust

“Please, for me?” She gives him this look, and he can’t resist it, he (while not breaking eye contact) takes a bite in defeat causing El to grin widely, dimples and all.

He thinks he might just melt in the spot.

but then the door slams open, with a striped sweatered Mike wheeler standing in the doorway, quickly ruining the moment as it takes El’s attention away from Will almost dropping the pear in the shock as if it burned her

“Hey!” Mike exclaims

“Hi.” El responds a bit distracted

“Sorry I’m late” Mike rushes to El’s side and kisses her softly for a few seconds

Right. Infront. of. Him.

Will had always felt a sour taste in his throat when he saw Mike display affection to El, but it had been a little more than three months that he had found out the deep running feelings he had for her. And that taste in his mouth went from sour to poison really quickly.

He, as soon as he saw mike and El’s Lips connect, looked anywhere else with wide eyes, surprised when he met his friends gaze who were on his in a kind of inspecting manner.

“What?” He mouths

they shake their heads innocently

“So, what were you guys doing?” Mike asks, taking his seat next to eleven and looping his arm around her shoulder

“You would have known if you were here, No?” Will questions

God he doesn’t mean to, he’s supposed to be the nice one in the party. That certainly wasn’t nice! But he can’t help himself. How can El just sit there and smile and look so beautiful when in mikes arms. someone who doesn’t understand her the way he does.

Everyone’s eyes widen a bit, a certain dark-skinned and curly haired boy especially, a smug red head in the middle

“I was busy. Sorry?” Mike says slowly

Will doesn’t listen, finishing the pear El had fed him earlier because even if El wasn’t forcing him to eat something, then she would complain about it later, because she cares.

——  
"So?" Max says smuggly

“20 bucks El and will hook up” Dustin whispers a little after Wills comments

“oh your supporting me now dusty?” max responds quietly

“No, I don’t think they'll get together just hook up accidentally or something” Dustin responds

“Their not gonna end up, its Mike and El” Lucas scoffs

“No” Max shakes her head

“No?” The boys question

“Maybe El only loved mike because he saved her and Mike only loved El because its the first girl who ever loved his quirkiness, they just don't know it” Max says in a matter-of-fact kind of tone

A silence stretches for a second

“Im in” Lucas says

“So am I” max nods

“It’s a deal” dustin puts his hand out and max shakes it and so does Lucas short after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh? Leave a comment :)


	3. Blown off And Cookie dough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike's busy, Will's supportive and Joyce Byers totally knows somethings going on between her youngest son and her best friends daughter

“So, Ellie what game do you wanna play?” Max Wraps her arm around El as the enter the arcade earning her a scoff from the curly haired girl as the party slide through the clear glass doors. (sans Mike…for now supposedly) being crammed into Lucas’s Mom’s mini van was the definition of a nightmare, since the back seat wouldn’t fold and none of them had the determination to jump the seat. Dustin,Will and El had basically been on top of each other sharing their fair amounts of complaints as max cheered a fake glass to the luxuries of being the girlfriend to a man with right to his moms car.

“Oh Maxie you letting me pick?” El responds looking at the red head with questioning eyes 

“Only if you pay” she smirks

El takes her freckled arm off of her with a “In your dreams Mayfield”

“Oh attitude much, Hopper” Max smirks as she walks towards Dig Dug, her ponytail swaying with her motion and a lovesick Lucas on her heels.

“Mike coming?” Dustin whispers softly to his ear, he knows how frustrated El had been when Mike had blown her off when his schedule started growing thicker, they all do. So even if El was smiling and happy around her best friends, she always had this sense of relief when mike said he had time to join, her eyes twinkled a bit. And god did Will HATE that. No girl especially a girl as amazing as El, shouldn’t feel relieved her boyfriend finally has time for them.

“Yeah” she smiles and nods “He said in 10 minutes”

“Great” Dustin nods reassuringly and stocks off to the spot Max and Lucas stood

“So, we doing Mario or Space Invaders since Did Dug isn’t really your top choice” she looks over to a shy smiled Will, his thumbs hooked in the front pocket of his jeans as he rocks on the heels of his shoes

“Eh, wanna see Lucas get his ass get kicked” she smiles

“Wow, Attitude much?” he grins in false disbelief

“Watch it or you’ll be getting a some too Byers” El raises her finger at him as she takes a few steps backwards towards the machine, then turns around and slightly jogs the rest.

Will can’t help but follow with a smile.

———-

10 minutes later Mike doesn’t show up

El glances at the glass door a few times, but the party does a good job of distracting her, even paying for her 5th round in space invaders since she’s 100 points away from 1st place.

At 20 minutes 

El keeps glancing at the door, they keep her busy with her second favorite, Super Mario, she’s not in the top five but she’s gets better when she tries, but she doesn’t, to forced on the door

At 30 minutes 

She loses that exicted gleam in her eyes, but she tries to pull off as nothing, the others catch on 

after 40 minutes El’s despair turns to anger

She takes a quarter from her back pocket and storms to the payphone on the wall next to the door, Wills at her heels telling her she shouldn’t but the others are distracted arguing about god knows what to realize their absences. 

She shoves the quarter into the slot and basically muscles every button on the payphone and snatches the phone from hanger that held it, tapping her foot impatiently.

Will’s next to the machine, knowing whatever he says isn’t going to stop Eleven, he just leans on the wall and hopes for the best as he bites the nail on his thumb nervously as he glances at El and she does it back hurriedly. 

“Hello, Wheeler residence”

“Hi Mrs.Wheeler, Is Mike home?”

“Im afraid not but-“ El slams the phone on its handle and for a second will thinks that’s. He almost sighs in relief but then she fiddles with the back of her jeans again and throws another quarter into the slot. Picking the phone up again and pounds a different sequence of numbers into the phone dials as she waits to hear the line pick up, will bites off his right thumb nail and starts to bit the other

“O Zone Comics, how can I help you?” Mikes voice rings through the phone and El’s eyebrows dart down in anger. Will only hears a muffle of mikes side of the conversation.

“Where the HELL are you?” El spits

“At work..” 

“You promised you’d come to the arcade!” Will looks at her, at her body language and god when El isn’t in the “Im going to kill any one in my path for the people I love” kind of mood. She looks so adorable when she’s mad.

Then he looks her eyes, and suddenly she gets a lot less adorable. She looks so.. Tired and sad, disappointed. Next time Will sees Mike he’s going to kill him.

“I tried to call your house phone but you weren’t there” 

“Yeah? Pretty stupid since I told you I was going to the arcade right after school” she says in a shouted whisper

“Guess I wasn’t listening” he sighs

Her anger drops and you just see her try to hide a frown by biting her whole lower lip and her eyes turn glassy, Will picks himself from the wall worriedly on instinct, but she just stares down at her shoes.

“No, Of Course you weren’t” with that she slams the phone on the handle, then she slams it four more times. Tears start to sting her eyes. She doesn’t realize when Will hugs her but she hugs him back and whimpers into his shoulder. 

“Im not gonna cry. Im not gonna cry.” She thinks to herself

It’s not hard to reach since 5’11 and she’s 5’3, it different, it feels different. A good different.

“He broke his promise” she mutters into the shoulder of her best friend 

“It’s ok, El. It’s ok” his hands tun through her hair lovingly as he cradles her head as she try to hold back a few tears.

—

Will and El decide to ditch their friends short after, Not they notice to caught up in their argument. And they take a comfortably silent walk to the Hopper household, not taking the chance on walking in on Jonathan's moping. They were spread out on the soft sofa watching the old reruns of “Their” show until tomorrows episode, with mugs of homemade slushes in their hands.

“El, how could you not see she’s going to die”

“It’s too obvious” El shakes her head “Like when you thought Sebastian was going to die but he ended up poisoning the guy that was going to kill him and stealing his dad’s money, never to be seen again” she says in a spooky tone

“That is not the same!”

“Yes, it is” 

the doorbell rings into their ears and El makes it obvious she’s not getting up to get it

“No it’s not”

“Yeah ok, you tell yourself that while you go open the door” Will sets his mug on the coffee table starts walking to door with a groan, but theres a smile on his face as he twists the doorknob open.

But then his smile slowly begins to drop

“Mike.”

“Hey Will” Mike gives a confused smile “What are you doing here?”

“Could ask you the same question.”

Jesus whats wrong with you, she’s his girlfriend Will! WHAT THE FUCK

“She’s my girlfriend Will” he says in an obvious tone

“You hurt her, and you broke your promise-”

“-I know we’re best friends and all but it’s really none of your concern” Mike shakes his head

“Yeah, Well-“

“Will, come on your slushee’s gonna melt. Who’s at the door?” El nearly shouts

“EL.” Mike exclaims causing Will’s gaze to drift back to him, almost bitterly. Mike returns it with a slightly confused yet annoyed look.

“Mike?” El asks, Will hears foot steps come up and then a familiar warm body beside his

“What are you doing here?” El says softly

“I wanna talk” he looks at will’s vicious green eyes again “Alone.”

El looks at Will and he understands. Sending one more look to Mike and walks to the living room, putting the Tv down slightly to hear the conversation behind him

“Im sorry, El”

“No your not”

“Yeah I am”

Silence

“I want make it up to you” Mike says

That causes Will to roll his eyes

“Mik-“

“I can take you to dinner tomorrow, have some money saved up”

“No duh, you never stop working Jesus-“

He hears to lips crash against each other, Will almost winces 

The lips separate.

“Please let me make it up to you” Mike begs

A pause

“Fine.” She responds 

“Thank you. Tomorrow, Its a date” 

“Tomorrow?” She hesitates “I kinda..”

“What?”

“I have something to-“

“El” they both turn back to Will, who stood in the end of the hallway, facing the pair infront of the door

“It’s ok” Will nods “We’ll just watch the reruns or something”

“Really?” She smiles

Come on how is he gonna say no to that face

“Yeah, Really” Will nods with a false smile

Saturdays were their day, mid weekend they would sit on the Byers couch with a bucket of cookie dough ice cream and a pair of spoons, wrapped with wool blankets as they watch “La Rosa Del Amor” and only know what their saying through over dramatic gasps, sobs and passionate kisses learning a few Spanish words along the way. It seemed stupid to most people, but truth be told. they weren’t like most people.

Even if it hurts, it stings that he’ll be alone on a Saturday for the first time in months. He knows how much this means to El, and he would do anything to make El happy.

She looks back at Mike “Do You want a Slushie? Will made them, Their really good”

Mike Nods “Ok, Sure”

—-

That Saturday Will mopes around the Byers household as if he was some mini version of Jonathan this past winter. 

He tried everything, Drawing, Cleaning, Homework. It was no use. It was so weird, Will had always loved Saturdays but he realized he loved them because of El. because El was there.

It was always El.

UGH

He looked at the oak wood cat clock on the living room wall

7:50pm

Their show starts at 8

He tries to ignore the pang of despair that hits him by wrapping himself in a familiar wool blanket and trying to snuggle into the couch, maybe sleep can distract his for a while.

But of course, because this day couldn’t get any worse. Someone knocks on the door causing Will to groan and walk over to the door with the blanket fastened around his shoulders

He nearly gasps when he sees El standing there looking like an angel with a tub of cookie doe ice-cream.

“Hey Byers, We still on for tonight?” The moon light hits her perfectly, the red of the dress contrasting her skin perfectly as the blue flowers hug her waist perfectly. She lifts her hand up showing the tub of icecream with that signature El smile on her face.

He thinks he might combust.

After choking on his words he nods and El goes into the empty house, Will’s at her heels, closing the door behind him.

“Don’t you have a date with Mike tonight?” He watches her shoulders slump as she opens the plastic container of creamy sweets.

“Um yeah” she shakes her head “ He um he couldn’t make it, said he may be getting promoted if he takes the shift.”

Will’s eyebrows dart down in anger and disbelief “He ditched you!?”

“It’s okay will, he said he’ll make it up to me”

“No he won’t” they both think 

“Okay” he doesn’t pressure into it, she’ll talk about it when she’s ready “So I’ll get the couch ready”

She beams and shakes her head “Ok, do you mind if I borrow some-“

“Bottom drawer on the right”

“You reorginized?”

“I had a lot of free time”

She thanks him and goes into his room to change and Will basically skips around as he sets up the couch with different blankets and pair of spoons.

“El! Come on the shows about to start!”

“Coming!” She hops on the couch next to him Wild Curls Everywhere along with a washed out X-Men pajama bottoms and an oversized Goastbusters T-shirt.

How does she always manage to look so beautiful.

“Will” she snaps him out of his thoughts

“Huh?”

“Are you going to turn on the Tv?” She offers a confused smile 

“Oh, right” He fumbles trying to find the control “Here it is” he presses the button and they seem to be just on time

“La Rosa Del Amor” they quote dramatically a stream of giggles following.

—

After Half a Tub of Ice cream, a few reruns of their show and air-guitar battle of some of Jonathan’s old Mix tapes.

El had ended up sleeping with her head on Will’s shoulder and her arm snaked around his.

Will wasn’t going to move. 

Like ever.

Even when his mother came into the home and started walking towards the couch

“Hi Sweetie, How-“ 

“Sh, El’s sleeping”

Joyce leaned over to see El, lips parted in sleep. She didn’t miss the sweet look he gave before looking over at his mother once more

“Ah I see” she smirks

“What?” Will asks, questioning his Mom’s grin

“Oh nothing, Hop knows she’s here?”

“Uh yeah she called- Why are smiling like that?”

“Like what?” 

“Like you know something.”

Joyce shrugs innocently “I don’t know what your taking about. I’m gonna head off to bed” Will drops the subject and nods “Are you going sleep here?”

Will shakes his head “Yeah, I don’t wanna wake El”

She gives a shit eating grin and walks down the hall “Of course you don’t”

“What?”

“Nothing!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down in the next chapter.
> 
> Thoughts, Opinions, Questions?  
> Leave a comment :)
> 
> also this is El's dress  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/280349145533705721/


	4. Arguments and Broken Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas sheds light on Mike's life long plans, Mike and El talk about it and it doesn't go well and Will accidentally spills the beans and breaks a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El's having a rough day man

The last weeks of school pass in a flash and summer hastily begins. Turning Everyones mood up as high as they can go. Jonathan finally isn’t moping around with Nancy back home, The party (sometimes just El and Will) had to start hanging out at the Hoppers Residence since Nancy and Jonathan get..Busy most times.

Today Max and Dustin had some stupid arcade extravaganza when they try to beat each top score of every arcade game (“Your going to die here” “Shut it, Stacker”) After declining the option to participate he had driven El and Will to some jewelry store for bracelets, for some reason (“Why do you want bracelets so bad? ” “It’s called fashion Lucas” El responded) and after a weird conversation about how it’s the late 80’s and people should stop bring shit to the table about people wearing stuff due to their gender. he stopped by the O Zone to grab the latest X-Men, to be met by Mike.

“Hey Lucas” Mike smiled

Lucas waved at Mike with a smile as he reached his desk, grabbing the comic on the way.

“Surprised to see you working” Lucas said sarcastically as he handed Mike the comic 

“Yeah Well” he punches numbers into the cash register 

After a beat Lucas’s can’t help but asking the question on the tip of it’s tongue

“Why do you work so much” Lucas passes him the dollar he owes and Mike grabs it hesitantly

“To get money so me and El can buy a car” he puts the money into the register and closes it

“Why?” The freckled boy puts the comic into a branded bag 

His pale face looks up at his best friend and he huffs

“Lucas one of these days, Me and El are going to get out of this town together.” Mike tells him seriously “Travel the world or get an apartment in the city, I don’t know, I don’t know. But that car is the first step to getting out of here.” 

It causes Lucas to stare at him for a second

“Does El know? About your Plan.”

“No but-“

“Mike, Before you start planning your girlfriend’s Future for her…I think you should Make sure she’ll be your girlfriend by then” He grabs the bag, not missing Mike’s wide eyes as walks out of the store before Mike can ask anymore question.

After the first bike ride of the summer the bets had tripled and along with it was El’s disappointment in Mike. At first it seemed good, Mike repaid his date to El (to everyones surprise) and they were attached by hip for a few days. That caused him to triple confidently but short after Mikes bails kept coming and most times the boys invited him not El, that twinkle in her eyes had started to die off and to be completely honest Lucas had those 60 dollars in his wallet, he knew he wouldn’t win this bet, but maybe the others won’t either.

—

“Want me to walk you home” Will faces El, they stand in the pavement infront of his house, thumbs hooked in their jeans as their arms flash their new silicone wristbands reaching their Elbows as the bracelets wrap the skin in all different colors and their old sweaters are tied around the waist, The heat making them have to think of new ideas to hide their battle scars. 

“No Will, we’re already at your house” she scoffs teasingly.

“Wanna stay over?”

“Thanks but Hopper’s gonna kill me if I don’t clean my room-”

“I can help-“

“Jesus Will, its ok. You don’t have to me so nice to me all the time” she shakes her head

“I want to, Your my best friend El.” 

She gives a shy smile and tucks a chestnut curl behind her ear. Will could swear she starts to blush 

“Ill see you later Willster”she gives a shy wave and then turns her heals, walking away.

Will smiles and starts to walk into the house praying Jonathan and Nancy are keeping the house PG.

—

It seemed like fate when El walks into her house and the phone rings at the same time.

She does a small jog to it the one and picks it up

“Hello”

“Hey El” Mikes voice rings though speaker, sounding a bit worried

“Whats wrong Mike?” El twirls the phone cord nervously

“El if I told you I wanted leave town-“

“What, what why?’”

“Would you come with me?”

“Why!?”

“Answer. The. Question” Mike says seriously

“No Mike, What about our friends, and- and the people we care about. we can’t just-“

“Because it’s supposed to be ME AND YOU EL!” He nearly shouts, forgetting he’s in an empty comic store

“Your really not one to talk! YOUR NEVER HERE! TO BUSY WORKING FOR THAT STUPID CAR!” El yells into the phone

“THAT CARS FOR YOU!”

theres a dead silence on the phone

“For us!” He exclaims 

“Mike, I don’t want a car! I want you and your barley here!” 

“Your so ungrateful El! I work for us and you can’t even notic-“

“No you work for you!” She yells “And you blame your selfish shit on me!”

“Fuck you El!”

“No, Fuck you Mike!”

“Sometimes El you can be just a waste of time!” Mike says without thinking “Wait, El I didn’t-“

“Go to hell Mike”

then the line goes dead  
—

El stands there for a second, letting the air fill her lungs as the tears stream down her face. Times like these she felt so useless and Numb. So Numb. 

She looks over to the bathroom down the hall, In seconds she could feel something, rid herself from the cloud if nothingness around her, she could slice a bit, just a bit.

But then she looks back at the phone as she scratched the itching skin on her arm through the rubber bracelets. 

Will wouldn’t want her to do that.  
She would break the pact if she did.

She swipes the tears falling down the steep of her nose, and picks the phone up a again.

“Hello, Byers Residence”

“Can you come over and share a cigarette with me please” she sniffles

“El are you okay?” Will asks nervously

“I- I don’t want to smoke it by myself”

“Im on my way” 

———

As soon as Mike hears the line cut off.

He knows he fucked up.

He excuses himself from the shift, promising to take a one from his co-worker soon, Hops on a Bike and races to the Hopper household.

But to get to the Hoppers residence you have to pass the Byers, so when he sees Will Byers scrabbling out of his house with shit falling out his hands as he grabs his bike he already knows he’s going to El’s.

He stops biking and faces Will and his best friend does the same to him.

“Stay home, I’m going to El’s” Mike dismounts his bike

“You! Again, do you even know how to be a decent Boyfriend!” Will drops all the shit he was holding and marches infront of Mike as the tall boy drops his Bike. 

“Why are you always butting into my relationship Will” 

“You don’t even know how to be in a relationship Mike, don’t even know anything about her”

“Oh and you do”

Will nods “Damn right” 

Mike shakes his head “I know everything about her”

“Oh really” will nods sarcastically “Do you know her favorite ice cream, Her favorite show” Mike stammers “How she likes her coffee or- or what milkshakes she orders at Benny’s”

“Chocolate”

“Strawberry since February” Will shakes his head “You don’t know anything!”

“YES, I do!” 

“God no YOU DON’T MIKE, YOU DON’T ANYTHING! The nightmares! /The cuts on her arms/ ! YOU DON’T KNOW SHIT”

The only sound in the sidewalk is the sound of Will panting

“The cuts on her arms?” Mike asks

Shit.

Shit.

Shit.

“No” Will shakes his head

“El cuts herself?” 

“No, not not anymore” Will shakes his head

Mike starts getting on his bike ignoring Wills protest, he starts racing down the the street until Will can’t see him anymore.

El doesn’t callback after that, or pick up any of his 500 calls.

Will knows things aren’t gonna be the same anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The abyss only get darker
> 
> Thoughts, Opinion,Questions?  
> Leave a comment :)


	5. Unanswered Messages & Unwanted Presence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El tries to avoid Will, Until she can't,will manages to screw up even more and Max, Lucas and Dustin are all there to watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will cannot take a hint.

The days that follow El doesn’t pick up Will’s calls. Or responds to his voicemail and whenever he knocks on the door, shouting El’s name. Coincidentally nobody seems to be home. Mike doesn’t speak to him, Hopper avoids all his questions when he’s at the Byers and El Hopper just flat out avoids him at all costs. But if she could just give a Hint to what the hell she’s actually feeling. Like few doves or a batman symbol in the sky anything would be better than this. 

Incredibly.

Uncomfortable.

Silent treatment that-

“Will, can you stop that pout, your bumming us all out” Will switches his gaze from his spoon mushed cookie dough ice cream, to Max's gaze

Aw El loves cookie dough ice cream.

“What are you talking about?”

 Lucas scoffs along with Dustin 

“You don’t think we notice how you and El aren’t hanging out with us at the same time?” Lucas gives his signature “are you serious” face, using the arm wrapped around Max for emphasis.

Will bows his head and continues to mush his ice-cream together, turning the once cold sweet into a bath of bitterly sweet syrup 

“Yeah, and that depressed look you guys have been wearing lately, ugh” Dustin shakes his head through a mouthful of ice cream

That immediately gets his attention

“She’s sad?” Will looks at all of his friends “What did she say something about me?” 

“Oh my god” Lucas huffs

“El’s in something called denial” Max claims and the boys nod in agreement 

“Just like you”

“I am not in denial!” Will says strongly missing the ring of a bell behind him.

“Yeah, ok, lets see what you do when she spots us over here” Lucas warns.

Will follows Lucas’s gaze to a familiar angel walking in. 

He sees El. All loose curls with band shirts tucked into light blue jean shorts. The next thing he notices is that she isn’t wearing the parade of silicone wristbands they had gotten together before everything happened (Which he’s still wearing). Black strapped wrist bracers, fingerless gloves, wrapping around her forearms. Making her look more badass than usual. 

God, he missed the sight of her. Will had never gone more than a day without seeing her. Now it’s been a full week and the sight of her takes his breath away again. He quickly rips his gaze away from her, while Max smiles at his blush.

“What is she doing?” Will whispered

“Well William” Dustin stands up a bit and looks back “She’s in line, and she’s looking around. Oh she’s looking over here-“

“Son of a bitc-“

“She’s smiling…now she’s walking over here” 

“What!? No no no” Will ducks his head as he runs his hands over his face

“Hey Guys, should have told me you wer-“  Will looks up from his hands  to find El’s gaze and she doesn’t say anything and neither does Will but he stands up and try to say something, anything.

“El, I- can we talk?” Will stammers

El shrugs “there's nothing to talk about” Stubborn as hell

“Burn” Dustin says under his breath, Lucas and Max roll their eyes

“El-“ he, without thinking reaches out for her Elbow, a touch, a hint, anything. But she stops him and steps farther away shamefully.

Can everybody hear that. Oh my god, my heart. Ouch!

“I’ll see you guys later” El looks at the group and they nod  
Before she walks out of the restaurant. Will hesitates for a second before following her out into the night.

EL! EL!” She keeps walking, trying to get to her chained bicycle before Will grabs her wrist and turns her around

“What!” She rips her wrist from his grip “What do you want Will?!”

“I want to apologize” 

“Apologize?! Cause that fixes everything.” El says sarcastically

“Please El just listen to me” He doesn’t give her a chance to answer “I didn’t mean to tell him. He was just being such a mouth breather and it slipped out and-“

“-I didn’t have to tell you” El shakes her head, her tone no longer angry more disappointed, which just makes it so much worse “I didn’t have to tell you about my stupid cuts. I could have just told you to stop doing it, and get some help or some shit. But I wanted to help you Will. I thought we could help each other, but you out of anger told Mike-“

“El-“

“Mike doesn’t let me use the knives in own god damn house. He doesn’t shut up about how he could have helped me. I had to wait until he passed out for him to stop asking me stupid questions I’m forced to answer because you couldn’t keep your promise!”

“Did you tell him?” Will says cautiously 

“Tell him what?” El snaps

“About me, about the pact?” Will says sheeply 

She scoffs in disbelief, shaking her head 

“If you think I’d do that, then you don’t know me at all Will Byers” with that she grabs her bike and mounts it as Will stammers

“El!” She starts peddling away “El!”

“Leave me the hell alone!” She yells before drowning in the darkness of the night, leaving Will alone in the parking lot

——

“Jesus that was terrible” Dustin says after they drop off Will in his house shortly after.

Easily the most uncomfortable car ride of their lives.

“Guess I’m winning the bet” Lucas said confidently 

“Did you miss the whole part about how Mike won’t leave her the hell alone” Max asks

“Did you miss the whole telling Will to leave her the hell alone part?” Lucas fires back

“What do we do if none of us win the bet” Dustin asks

“Then we keep our money”

“No” Max shakes her head “All of you will be paying me” 

“Jesus Christ Max, take a hint.” Dustin shakes his head, taking a sip of soda 

“It’s still there, there's always a steep fall in a love story before it climbs back up” 

“Listen Shakespeare, Mike and El have a better chance of staying together, He’s annoying her because he cares” Lucas takes a sip of his Diet Coke

“But so does Will. El always “Complaining” about him knocking on her door and shit. And the whole filling up her voicemail with his obnoxious phone calls thing” Dustin adds

“Exactly” Max puts her feet up on the dash board covering “It's all about who makes her more tired in the end. That’s gonna be Will”

“Get your dirty Feet off of my mom’s car, Max”

“Bite me, Sinclair!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Opinions? Questions?  
> Leave a comment :)


	6. Rohypnol & Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rohypnol  
> noun  
> a potent sedative drug of the benzodiazepine class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Troy Harrington!/ and Dylan O'Brien is the definition of a dick head

“So Will, what are you doing Saturday night?” Dustin said through a whole mouthful of popcorn, watching the golden girls with pink bunny slippers on and one of a Mrs. Byers robs, not that Will let him, they just come and do what they want since the Wheelers aren’t exactly homie anymore. 

“Saturday? Oh me and El and probably going to sit around all day and watch some weird opera she’s into, but you know I’m into her so it’s a very interesting show. We’ll down half a tub of cookie dough ice cream and forget the syrup crusted spoons in between the couch cushion, causing Jonathan to go ballistic when he sits on the couch later. Oh, and El, she sometimes when she’d be too invested in the show, she would let ice cream drip down her chin and then I would lick my thumb and wipe if off and she would smile shyly and tuck one of her beautiful caramel curls behind her ear. So, Yes, I do have plans this Saturday”

“No, not doing anything this Saturday” Will answered, taking a sip of ice cold soda.

Was this supposed to be so difficult? He felt like he was missing a part of himself without El around.

“Oh well, we’re going out Saturday, all of us” Lucas stretches over Will and scoops a handful of popcorn before putting it into his mouth.

“We are? Wait all of us?” Will asks, suddenly nervous

“Yeah Will, the whole party going out” Dustin nods “God, I love Dorthy” He says to himself

“Oh” Will fidgets with the brands around his wrist.

He hadn’t talked to El since the mishap in the diner. The last time he’d seen her was a week ago, sitting at the local Italian restaurant. Dressed up in silk and light make up that made Will’s heard thump hard against his ribs.and the sense that she kept glancing at the clock. Her date hadn’t shown up.

All of him wanted to reach out for her and hug her. But it wasn’t like that anymore. 

They weren’t like that anymore.

“Where are we going?”

“To a party,-Oh my god look at rose!” Dustin nearly shouts at the end

“Shut up, Dustin!”

“A party? Why would we get invited to a party?” 

Lucas steals the popcorn bucket from dustin “The guy that owns O-Zone comics has a son who works there. He’s also everyone’s weed guy, so Mike and him are like buds, and since he’s the weed guy Troy Harrington invited him. and the weed guy invited Mike and Mike invited all of us.”

“Troy Harrington? We’re going to a /Troy Harrington/ party? No, no way.” 

“Oh Will come on.” Dustin whines

“No, don’t you remember everything he’s done. All the damage he’s caused, He’s Troy Harrington!”

“Hey, he’s Steve’s brother” Lucas reasons

“Yeah, but he’s not Steve, he’s Troy Harrington .”

“Come on Will, He’s not going to be on our case”

“Yeah, He’ll probably be too wasted to pay attention to us.” Dustin speaks smoothly

“Oh a bunch of sweaty, intoxicated Teenagers? How fun” Will responds sarcastically 

Lucas and Dustin share a look amoung themselves, having to use their final strategy to make their best friend to join.

They look somewhere else cooly before continuing to persuade Will

“El was talking about you yesterday” Dustin says casually 

Will’s eyes widen and he almost chokes on his gulp of Pepsi

“What?”

“She said she wanted to talk to you, at the party.”

“Ar-are you sure?”

The two boys nod 

“Positive”  
‿‿‿‿‿‿‿‿‿‿

The fact that that was a lie made circumstances much worse. Especially when Will sat next to her in Lucas’s (Mom’s) Car. Waiting for El to say something, anything, about the “fact”that she had to talk to him. But all she did was play with her fingerless gloves, guilty looking anywhere but Will’s gaze.

During that car ride all Dustin and Lucas did was sweat while looking at Will, praying he doesn’t try to get her attention.

And he doesn’t.

After they arrive at the party, Will had caught sight of the packed house. Filled with sweaty teens, dozens of alcohol bottles and couples eating each others face. He, standing right in front of the doorframe, huffed, walked in and grabbed the bottle of orange juice from the fridge before walking right back out.

He knew he would hate going to this.  
‿‿‿‿‿‿‿‿‿‿

She knew she would hate going to this.

Mike had convinced her to go to this stupid party, even if she held the biggest grudge on Troy Harrington. The thought of having fun with her best friends just seemed good and maybe drinks could get her mind off a certain Byers brother.

But then she remembered that nobody stays together in these parties, she barley enjoys alcohol, and no amount of booze would get her mind off of Will. 

By the time she had come to that realization, it was too late to back out.

5 minutes into the party Lucas and Max left to make out in one of the rooms, somewhere along the way Mike had left her on (what used to be) a platinum white couch to a round of beer pong with Dustin, Promising to come back soon.

/God, did he throw that word around lightly./

El rolled her finger around the rim of the plastic cup before putting it on the white marble table

/ A marble table? How rich is this douche bag?/

She looks towards the door entrance 

Will must hate it in here, He hates closed spaces, and loud noises. I know I do.

She picks up her root beer and downs the rest, surprised when she sees Dylan O’Brien sneak over the corner of the small table

“Hi, Jane right?” She suddenly felt groggy and tired as if all the energy was kicked out of her. Her eyelids beginning to droop

“Um yeah, why?” She pinches the bridge of her nose , a wave of nausea roles through her head and he hears him say “It doesn’t really matter” before her vision turns black, and she feels herself drift unconscious.  
‿‿‿‿‿‿‿‿‿‿

“There was something in the air that night. The stars were bright, Fernando” Will sang along in-between sips of his stolen juice. His elbows resting on his jean covered knees, propped on one of the fancy benches in the front of the house. He just wanted to get his boozed up friends in that mini van and drive them home before he passed out in his own house.

Will, being the quiet soul he was, observed the people around him. Jonathan had always told him that people are them true selves when they think no ones looking. So he say Jenny Jordan walk out laughing loudly, when Matthew Matthews snorted tequila out of his nose, or Aiden Jacobs walk out of the house with tears in his eyes.

But what really got him was when Dylan O’Brien, a 6 foot man of full muscle and brains walks out of the party with a girl over his shoulder, when he see’s the mans side. He notices that those are El’s head of curls swaying behind him.

Will quickly goes into action and goes towards him, dropping the jug of juice behind him.

“Hey!” Dylan turns around and stops in his tracks as Will stands right in front of him

“Byers.” Dylan nods 

“What are you doing with E-Jane?” Will almost spits, fire dancing in his eyes

“You know Byers, We’re teenagers-“ he jokes

“What. Did. You. To. Her?” The fire in Will’s eyes only intensifies 

“I may slipped a little something in her drink” Dylan shrugs with a smile

“You drugged her?!” 

“Hey, keep it down Byers. It’s nothing big i’ve done this before. Just got to get her back to my apartment and then well you know-“

“Dylan if you don’t put El down right now I swear to god, I’ll tell her dad. The chief of /fucking/ police. That you drug teenage girls and sleep with them against their will.” Will was definitely going to tell the chief anyway, but this is how he gets Dylan’s nasty fingers off of El

Dylan opens his mouth, but Will interrupts “Now!”

The boy huffs and takes El off his shoulder placing her gently on the floor, Will following her body down 

“El? Are you okay? Eleven?” Will says softly before looking up at the boy “How long till it wears off?”

“20 minutes tops, But she’ll be groggy until morning” 

“Son of a bitch” Will mindlessly storks her hair

“You know, I didn’t think those rumors were true” Will looks up with confusion “You know the ones about how you and Jane and your little love affair behind Wheeler, but it’s incredibly believable” Will barley gaped at him before gave a tight lipped smile and walked to his truck

Leaving Will storking El’s hair on the side walk.

—

“Sorry, Excuse me, Pardon me!” Will , after several minutes of struggling. Finds whatever sense strength he has in his thin body, to carry El (Bridal style) back through the doors of the party and into one of the 7 rooms in the Harrington home.

He basically tumbles into the guest room, and places El on the bed with a huff. The sound of Whistling and Snickers ring behind him causing him to turn around and shut the door, locking it as the muffled “Go, Byers” dissolve with the loud music in the other room.

The boy turns back to El’s sleeping figure to see her shuffling a bit, the drug seeping out of her system as her eye’s flutter open. Will’s next to her in a second, looming over her wide eyes.

“El, are you okay?” She doesn’t say anything and when he’s about to ask again until she blows a raspberry in his face

Will quickly moves back and wipes the spit off his face while El goes into a fit of giggles, he stares as sits with her legs crossed, mumbling nothings.

/Great, she’s wasted./

“El, are you okay” Will says, waiting for any answer that she could make up.

She giggles again before nodding 

“Great now that your here, Patrick Swayze” That causes Will to chuckle while he sits next to her. He’d never seen “drunk El” because El was never one to drink. It was kind of funny to see her like this.

She started staring at all of her fingers “7,8,9,10! Ten fingers, Max!” She sticks her hands in his face “Look I even have thumbs!” Will grabs he wrists and lowers it, El throws her arms in the air, almost losing balance “It’s Evolution great, Dustin?” 

“Im not Dustin” He talks to as if she was a pre-schooler “I’m Will”

She puts her hands on his cheeks and squished them together “Lucas?”

He shakes his head in her hands “Nope”

“Mike?”

“No, Will”

“Will?”

He nods

Her giggle falls and he’s blown pupils shine with tears and she starts crying 

/Jesus Christ/

Whats wrong El?” Will asks, scooting closer so he can see her face from her new angle. 

 

“Will thinks I’m ma-mad at him” she hiccups

“Thinks? Your not mad at Will?” 

She shakes her head “I hav-have to avoid him, Maxie”

“Why?”

“Because I’m supposed to like Mike, I’m not suppoosose to like Will” 

Wait..

“You like Will?” He asks

But wasted El had already started mumbling about something else. Something along the lines of the statue of liberty and donuts.

“El-“

her eyelids close and suddenly she’s passed out again.

Will stands up from the bed and paces a bit, his hands run through his side parted bowl Cut, he leaves his hands around the back of his neck until he stops pacing and looks at El

/Holy shit/

/She likes you./

It doesn’t matter if she’s intoxicated, well, maybe it matters a little.

But Will might have a chance. He pulls the sheets gently under El and wraps it around her as her quiet snores start rolling in. He sits on the chair next to the bed, wondering what their friends are going to ask when they don't find either of them. 

But before going to sleep himself, his final thoughts before he's swallowed in darkness are his realization for the night.

/She likes you/

/She likes you/

/She likes you/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE. NEXT. CHAPTER.  
> it's going to be just just, be up to date 
> 
> Thoughts, Opinion, Questions?  
> leave a comment :)


	7. Headaches & Moon Lakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um yeah bro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had a pretty eventful 2 months, everything i've posted between april and now was pre written. Except for this chapter

Before the sun had risen completely out of the sky, Will Byers had woken up with a stiff back and slowly blinked back into reality. He rubbed his eyes with his hands before taking in the room around him. The memories flooded back into his brain when he saw El laying in a stangers bed, Her rosy lips parted in sleep. He gave a closed lip smilto himself before grabbing both arms of the chair and pulling himself up, streaching is legs with a groan at the sudden crook in his neck. He exited the room and came back with a tall glass of water, he places it on the night stand next to the bed and takes a seat in the chair he had slept in. El begins to shuffle and turns on her back, he sees as she opens her eyes and her chest heaves as she takes a breath. Then a headache hits over her ad she raises her hand up to her head and winces. Will’s quick and grabs the glass

 

“Here, have this”

Her eyes widen and she looks to the right of her and sees him staring at her, she slowly took the glass and downed it at one go, not taking her eyes off Will and thanking him for his outstretched glass of water. He explained everything that happened last night when she asked, and after a silence strutted out between them, she thanked him and he responded with that it was the least he could do after everything she had done for him. She had told him she was sorry for how she had acted and he said he was sorry for what he had done.

“Best friends again?” He asked

She snorted “Why do you have to be so cheesy, Yes, best friends”

Their friends had been given a ride to weed guys house in his car as well, by the fact that Will had the keys to the car, failing his job as designated driver completely. He had taken El, who had a roaring head ache. Will holding her by her waist as she held on to his shoulder with one hand across his back. They both avoided the tiny blush dancing on their cheeks due to being so close. Being sure something about last night wasn’t the same. Not sure if it was for the better or worst.

 

They walked to the car and sat in a comfortable silence until they reached the Byers residence to find Will’s car (Jonathan’s) parked up in front of the street and a familiar red head carrying a duffle bag to the trunk of the vehicle, Lucas not too far behind.

Will parked the car and quickly walked out towards his friends.

“What the hell is going on?”

Max turned around, a smirk slowly growing on her lips.

“Well, Byers, you get an A for effort as your job as designated driver”

Lucas chuckles along side her and Will asks his question once again

“We advised Mrs. Byers that we’re all going on a camping trip along the side of the quarry” She threw one of the bags at Will “And we’ve already packed for you”

She smiles and looks at the car, where El sat looking confused in, what Max could have sworn was in Will’s jacket.

“We got Els bags too” Lucas says, dropping them in Wills arms before walking past him.

“We were going to take your car, but let’s just to take my wheels”

Will follows behind him, still stuttering

“Where are the others?” He hears El ask Lucas

“We still have some pit stops, Hopper”  
————  
After picking up, various people. So many that Will, El and Dustin had to jump the last seat of the row of seats. But they were talking as if nothing had happened, and Will couldn’t be happier. Well, he could.

The car ride was long and humid and somehow El had fallen asleep during the middle of it. Her head had plopped onto Will’s shoulder when they had hit a speed bump, Will watched as she snuggled into the shoulder a bit unmindingly. The young boy closed his X-men 51 and placed it on the side of him with a small smile, as he rested his head onto of hers and slowly shut his eyes. Not noticing Mike’s cautious eyes when he turned around from his place in the front seat.

 

When they had arrived and Max had shaken Will awake, causing El to come to life as well.

“Get up, we’re here!” She had said, patches of red hair soaked against her forehead as sweat glittered off her skin. 

Will and El (With a blazing blush) grabbed their bags and crouched out of the van.

After a solid 2 hours of figuring out how to make a tent, and another one just trying to set the campfire. The party and its extra visitors of six, sat around the campfire, roasting marshmallows with snickers gliding over the crackle of flames.

“Okay fine, we can go for a dip tomorrow” The blond around Weed guys arm suggest

 

“Are you kidding, it’s crazy hot. We should go now.” Dustin says through a mouthful of smores, Max bumps his arm with her elbow, something about not chewing with his mouth full. Dustin simply flips her off.

“You can’t see anything, it’s dark as midnight in that lake. Tomorrow sounds good, in the morning.” Mike responds to Dustin and then to the girl

Weed guy unlatches his arm from the girl and digs through the bag next to the log he’s sitting on.

“Whatever” he takes out a brown bag, everyone knows what’s in there. The party had known he had the title but didn’t think the guy would bring any, not that they weren’t willing to try it.

So who wants first?” A man on a log next to Dustin asks.

“I get first” Weed guy says obviously as he starts to roll the first blunt of a big bag. He slouches forwards and lights it with the campfire, bringing it to his lips and blowing a series circle shaped smokes into the air while he grins. 

They go in a circle patten, first weed guy, then blondie, a girl next to her, the boy next to Dustin. Dustin coughs a bit through the inhale, but takes another one and smokes it perfectly. The it’s Max, then Lucas, it goes in a steady rhythm until Will takes the joint and passes it to El, El does the same and passes to Mike.

The group gives a questioning look.

“What, not good enough for my herbs, wonder twins?” Weed guy asks with a teasing smile

 

Will shrugs, his elbows propped against his knees “Jonathan gave it to me once, I don’t really like it.”

The blond turns to El “How bout you, Hopper?”

El shakes her head, hugging her hoodie around her, the summer wind making her cold.

“I think i’ll stick to my cigs, thanks” She declines, Mike looks at her with a confused expression.

“You smoke?” He asks, El turns to him with a “You can’t be serious look” look. Turning back to the group and saying that the fire’s running low and she’ll get some wood to keep it burning bright. Will quickly adds to join her and together they start walking into the woods. Max turns to Lucas and Dustin with a mischievous smile, Dustin returns it as he looks at Lucas, who rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

“Nothings gonna happen”  
—  
“Hopper visit your mom yet?” El says, stopping a few times to pick up a few stick along the way

“Sometimes, at least they're talking again.” Will scoffs, El passes him the sticks she picks up and soon they have a pile of wood in his hands.

“Yeah, I figured, he’s been pretty cheeky lately” El smiles, their eyes meet for a second before El rips it away and picks up another stick and places it in Wills arms

“-You got that job at the library?“ 

“No, well, I don’t know, no ones called me y- wait” they both halt and Wills eyes grow in size 

El has her pale arm over Will’s chest, stopping his movement. She’s looking at something between the trees in the dark night. Without looking at him she lowers her hand.

“Drop the sticks”

“What? Why?” Will says cautiously, El turns to him and smirks, a sense of excitement and adventure in her brown eyes

“I think I just found the perfect place for a smoke.” She smiles, hoping over tree trunks on the ground and ripping roots along with fallen branches. Will follows closely behind, the sticks discarded somewhere behind him.

El stands there, staring ahead at something in amazement. It takes a second for Will to catch up, but when he does.

Oh man.

There’s a small boardwalk, made of oak planks and sycamore poles for the ends, where the paddle boats dock. Around it, there’s a crystal blue lake. Different than the lake that can be seen from the camp sight. While that one’s dark and dreary, this one’s Blue and bright and in the center of it all hangs a full moon, shining bright with trees rotating around it.

It’s beautiful.

Will and El look at each other in awe at the sight until a smirk starts creeping its way into their cheeks and they start running to the end of the board walk.

They peel off their shoes and dip their toes in the water, they sigh in comfort as the heat rips away from their feet. Leaning back on their arms.

Will then remembered the single cigarette left his his pack of camels. He takes them out from the small square pocket on his button up, but he can’t find his lighter, he suddenly sees a very familiar arm stretch over and light if for him.

Will chuckles at El and her smug yet comforting look.

“New lighter?” 

“Shut up.”

He begins to breath in the smoke and exhaling it through his nose, before passing it to El and she does the same.

“This is the life” Will says, trying to sound mellowed out

El snorts and Will acts offended 

“What?” 

El shakes her head through chuckles

“You're such a nerd” El uses enfaces on the last word through her giggles

“What?” Will says offendedly “I am not!”

El bumps her shoulder with him

“Yeah, you are” she nods

Will uses his hand to lightly pushes her

“No, I’m not” 

She pushes him again, this time harder

“You so are”

 

This time when Will pushes her, the cigarette rips away from her two fingers and plops into the water, sinking out of sight.

They both stay silent for a second until Will gets this rare mischievous look in his eyes and suddenly there’s a splash and El falls into the water.

The boy laughs when El shoots up, wiping her wet hair from her eyes 

“What the hell, Byers!” It only makes Will’s laugh louder, he feels something loop around his ankle and he’s dunked into the lake, his bowl cut falling to his eyes when he rockets out of the water and suddenly there’s water being sprayed between them and giggles ringing between them.

“Hey! No powers!” Will told El when a little too big wave splashed over him.

“That wasn’t established!” El fires back 

He starts chasing her, she yelps and swims away. This goes on for a few minutes till Will grabs her wrist and he yelps in victory, causing El to groan. His shrieks die down slowly and suddenly, Will’s really close. So close that El can see the tiny freckles the summer sun is leaving behind on the bridge of his nose. His eyes a emerald green, not that you can really see it since his pupils are blowing out to the edges.

“Will.”

“El.” He says hoarsely, and suddenly there’s a tension that wasn’t there before, at least it wasn’t as strong.

“Yes?” They both know they're too close, and know this isn’t the distance friends have between each other, but neither of them make any effort to get farther away from the other.

“Can I-” He gulps “Can I kiss you?” It’s a leap of faith

She searched his eyes for a second, they’re nervous, yet adoring and longing. She’s sure she’s not much different.

She nods. 

“Yes.” She nearly whispers

He’s slow with his movements, placing a shaking hand on her cheek as he leans in. Their eye’s never leaving the other until their noses brisk and they both close their eyes once they feel their lips touch each other.

And something just snaps.

It’s like a flood gate that had slowly started chipping away finally broke open, because he’s here and she’s there and their kissing one another. Electricity roots between them, so when Will lets go of the kiss, El chases it and captures his lips again, Holding onto his forearm for dear life.

The flood gate ceases to exist, only wave crashing over territory that it was told it doesn’t belong to, but it’s too late to do anything. Will kisses her back eagerly, his other hand sinking into her locks of wet curls as she grasps the other arm.

Even inch of them is on fire as their lips detach and reattach over, and over again

All they can think is

_Finally_

__Finally_ _

___Finally_ _ _

___“Oh my god.”_ _ _

___They quickly shoot away from each other and look up at the dock. There stands blondie herself along with the guy that sat next to Dustin, A bit of amusement in her eyes along with a smudge of surprise._ _ _

___“Wait till Mike hears about this.” She says smugly_ _ _

___And it’s like the waves all over again, but this time its crashing towards them._ _ _

____Mike._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooooooooo yikes
> 
> comment, please, just comment i'm you know. Just comment why not man


End file.
